What if
by ElixMermaidia
Summary: What if Fairy Tail was based on romance? What if canon for shippings described another word? What if there was a hidden meaning to the three words 'I love you? What if everything wasn't all mixed up in the original version of FT? Well these questions won't solve themselves. 'What if' is about finding two individual paths that are destined to meet or crossover. Trust me.
1. Chapter 1: OhDecisions, decisions!

**Chapter 1: 'Oh. Decisions, decisions...'**

***WARNING* There are spoilers in here. I ship all couples, I will announce the final shippings halfway through, so please be patient. I do not own anything at all in Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. **

**General P.O.V:**

"THE WINNER OF THE DAIMATOU ENBU IS FAIRY TAIL!" screamed the host of the Daimatou Enbu astounded, along with another million or two people crowded in the cold, stony stadium cheering for the glorious Fairy Tail. "THE UNDEFEATED NATSU, GRAY, GAJEEL, ERZA AND LAXUS! PLEASE GIVE THEM ANOTHER ROUND OF APPLAUSE!" The screams and applauses deafen Natsu and his nakama. "That was a REALLY close call. Eh, Lisanna?" smiled the ever so innocent, white haired girl who had blue eyes, with a black strapless corset dress, black gloves and ruffles to her adorable white haired little sister who again had blue eyes, a stripy blue baseball-ish sweater and blue shorts. "Yeah, that got me to the edge of my seat!" replied Lisanna clinging on tightly to her seat beaming proudly at FT teams achievement as a group.

**Natsu's P.O.V:**

"Argh! I'm so sore!" I shouted in agony to the others.

"Hahaha. Yeah, same here," replied a masculine topless man with black messy long hair and with grey-ish flowy pants with a slight painful chuckle.

I chuckled as well. Talk about stating the obvious. "Waaah! You call that a challenge? I'm still all FIRED UP!"I shouted out again showing off to the audience whilst stretching.

They laughed. As I scrolled my sharp eyes through the amazingly large crowd, I noticed a pair of beautiful blue eyes and a pair of delightful brown eyes at FT's cheering booth. Oh.. Lisanna and Luce. I gaze at their attractive figures one at a time and eventually dozed off into wonderland. I just can't choose who to pick out of the two of them! WHY DO THEY HAVE TO BE SO IMPORTANT IN MY LIFE?!

**Gray's P.O.V:**

I'm sooo tired. But with all this excitement and cheering, I can't just exit the battlefield so quickly. Sigh. All this loudness have made me def. But I can't show that I'm tired infront of everyone, I have to look tough damn it! That stupid flame boy! Where does he get all of his energy from?! Such a show off, it's so annoying...

"Gray-Sama! Juvia loves you!" Screamed Juvia from the FT cheering booth.

Argh, again! Although, I have to admit that it's not as bad as it seems, now that I have looked back. The more Juvia does that, the more I annoy Lyon! Hahaha! I can't wait to see that angry look on his face! I'm such a mastermind.

I looked back at Juvia again, only this time my eyes catch on a blondie instead; it's Lucy. Woah... She's so cute and hot today, like a sunrise. But I can't show emotion though.. She's the flame boy's girl. Urgh. Sometimes, I really do want to punch Natsu in the face until he bleeds eternally.I turned my head in a forty-five degree angle to the flame head who wore a black shoulder-less vest, black ruffled pants, some type of black skirt on top and black sandals.

Is it just me or is Natsu dozing off at a time like this? I waved my hand across his dopy reply. Stupid flame head, what's he looking at the first place? I bend my knees in position of his and push his face/whole body aside and took his spot.

"Oi Gray!" Screamed Natsu at me in frustration. As usual, I ignored what he said and I immediately understand what he looked at.

"You sick Flame head! You're looking at Lisanna again aren't you?" I scolded him in anger.

"EH! Don't say that infront of them!" He said embarrassed at the situation I put him in."Let's talk after this Gray! Way to ruin the mood!" I roll my eyes once again. That ungrateful bastard!

**General P.O.V:**

"THE AWARDING CEREMONY WILL TAKE PLACE IN 30 MINUTES!" shouted the host, "EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN, TAKE YOUR SEATS OR GO GRAB A DRINK, WE WILL WAIT FOR THE VICTORS AND PARTICIPANTS TO PREPARE." The crowd's voices were normal again and the victors finally got their hearing back.

"Natsu!" shouted a blonde haired girl with an exposed belly, a short blue sleeveless top, a blue vest, a black skirt with a top and thigh-high socks excitedly hopped joyfully to embrace the fire dragonslayer.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu answered back staring at the brown orbs in Lucy's eyes. *cough, cough* emphasised the other team members who signaled her to hug them as well. Upon seeing realising all their actions, Lucy then gave all of them a massive hug for congratulations.

Which is then followed by pretty much everyone in FT. Everyone was teary eyed. They had never ,in the 7 years they were gone, won the Daimatou Enbu. "Everyone, you had done a faultless job at this competition, so please pat yourself on the back! And also please give an applause to our victors! After this victory, we shall strive again till futures to come!" Shouted the first founding owner of Fairy Tail, echoed the room and everyone started celebrating for 10 minutes until the victors had to leave to get prepared

"You guys were impressive as! When you defeated Minerva, it was so epic!" squealed Lucy, loud enough for the whole guild to hear her" But I do feel a little bit bad for Minerva, I hope she's okay, should I send her a present?"

" .tsk" There goes our Lucy. Again," chuckled Erza followed by the others in FT.

"MAY ALL PARTICIPANTS START PREPARING IF THEY HAVE NOT ALREADY, THANK-YOU!"announced the speakers.

"Gray-sama! Gray-sama!" screamed a blue haired girl with a black hat, a black coat, a brown belt and brown boots who ran all around the arena looking for her beloved Gray-sama.

"Hey Juvia, if you're looking for Gray again, he's in the dressing room. All of the participants unfortunately had to get prepared for the awards ceremony." Lucy answered joyfully.

"Ai! Juvia shall wait for Gray-sama!" Juvia declared with determined diamonds that sparkled over her dark blue eyes.

"Natsu, Natsu. Are you in there?" asked Lisanna knocking on a dressing booth.


	2. Chapter 2: Mistakes and Regrets

**I don't won anything in Fairy Tail and I hope you guys like my second chapter! Please review if you liked it, because I would appreciate it. Thanks!**

**Lucy's P.O.V**

I could hear the voices grow larger and larger in the guild. Their squeals have ached my brain and ears. 'Yaawwwwn'. I yawneeeed over and over again while I walked to the nearest wooden bench. Everyday had been exhausting me to the bone. Ever since the games, I was just so concerned that I.. Well, couldn't sleep.

'Yaaaa- "Tired, Lucy?" interrupted Mira in a polite voice whilst walking towards my aching body.

"Yeah.." I answered back and looked around the room for a comfy place to nap.

"Heehee. Ummm.. Lucy. Sorry for bothering you, but have you seen Lisanna anywhere?" she asked again but in an anxious tone."It's just that, she's been running off to see Natsu lately. I just want to see what she's doing, because she just suddenly disappeared!"

Natsu... Oh, no. Lisanna can't still be interested in Natsu can she? No... Lisanna couldn't have; I'm still dating Natsu... No, no no! She's too nice to do so... I continued to think and tapped my chin and waited for an answer to struck me.

"Ahhhh... I see what you're thinking. Hehe, funny Lucy. No need to be concerned, Lisanna would never do that. They're just childhood friends." Laughed Mira back at me.

"Oh-ye-ah, I guess I shouldn't worry. Wherever she is or whatever it is she is doing, I have nothing to wo-rry about." I said hesitantly. At least, I hoped what I said was true.

**Lisanna's P.O.V**

The silence echoed in the room as I knocked on Natsu's dressing door. No answer. "Natsu, you're clearly in there since that booth is specifically for you, and you only. The door is locked and unless you're not Natsu. You still have to reply! " I shouted stating the obvious and again waited for a reply.

The door opened and revealed the handsome Natsu who wore a sparkling victor's cape. "Eh, Lisanna?" Natsu questioned, and opened the door whilst wearing the new outfit he was given.

"WHY...DIDN'T YOU...ANSWER?!" I said in a very serious tone, while I faced the floor.

"What do you mean? Oh... If you were knocking on it, then I wouldn't be able to hear it because there's two booths inside this door and both are soundproofed. Pretty impressive ay?" Natsu boasted.

I face palmed. "hahahaha. Never mind. Sorry, it's just that- well, you see." I said shyly, "We-we're all a-lone a-and, well. I just want to confess my feelings for you ever since we were little. I just couldn't find the time to since. Well, you're always around.. Lu-cy." I uttered. Knowing that I'm probably blushing really hard, I faced the floor for a response.

The silence filled the room. But just when Natsu was going to respond. I got slapped on the face.. By the last person I wanted to hear my confession . "SLUT! DON'T YOU KNOW HE'S IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH ME! YOU CAN'T JUST STEAL ANOTHER PERSONS BOYFRIEND LISANNA! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BETTER THANT THAT!" Lucy screamed furiously at me, and held my collar up high. I was getting strangled.

"Natsu.. help..." I said terrified and hoped that Natsu would stand up for me.

"Lucy! Stop it! She's my childhood friend! She's more important to me than anyone.. If you hurt her, I'll hurt you ten times as much.. SO LET GO OF HER NOW BEFORE I LOSE IT!" yelled the angry Natsu in tears. "I stood up for you plenty of times before Lucy. Why are you acting like such a bitch now?! Goodbye.."

I couldn't believe it! Natsu would hurt anyone he cared for, for me?! In a snap, he carefully grabbed my fragile body out of her hands and carried me out of the booth.

**Sooo soorry if you guys didn't want them to break up. I'm also sorry if you wanted more NaLu. This is just how the story goes guys and boy DO I have something good for you! So stay tuned! **


End file.
